Heart Killer
by Transparent Mirror
Summary: Eren is a professional killer, working for the Jaegers. Meet Levi, the hot, sexy, mafia boss that owns that most successful gang in the whole town. After just an incident, both of them meet. But the problem is, the Jaegers and Levi's gang are enemies, and Eren, is just caught in the middle of it. Rated M, Levi X Eren, Eren X Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Killer

1

"The target is on the third floor, in the middle of a meeting. Kill everyone there. Make sure no witnesses are alive. Get the papers. Set the alarm off. Then use the back door out. Make sure you either use the CCTV blind spots or strike the CCTV itself. If you are seen, it will mean your death. The time limited to you is 15 minutes. If you fail to report by then, we will send backup. If you need more time, send a message. Is that clear?"

Eren Jeager could still hear the words imprinted in his head. They were like a recorder, repeating itself over and over again. Frustrated, he turned the voice off from his mind. There was no time to dawdle. After all, he had reached his destination. What was this building called again? Ah yes, the Ringers. On the surface, it was a really healthy company, selling stocks to people. But the truth is, they take the money, they run with us. Fake company.

Eren was now 15, he had been on this line for 3 years. He belonged to a gang called the Jeagers, a gang owned by his man who claimed to be his father. He scoffed to himself, what a disgrace, working for his own father. Well, not like he wanted too anyway, it was practically a do or die situation. Quote: Eren, it's time you grow up now. So would you like to join me or feed yourself in the streets? He shrugged, everything was in the past now, nothing he could do about that anyway.

_Just get the fucking job down and go back as fast as possible. _He told himself. _Oh, shut up, Eren. It's not like it's your first time killing somebody that betrayed your dad, he said sarcastically. _He shook his head slightly and took out his earpiece, testing it for a few times, making sure the people in HQ could hear him as they counted down to the time he had left.

He took a deep breath, making sure all his weapons, especially short knives and guns were in place, filled with bullets. He took out a pair of black gloves that matched his black working attire and slipped them on, checking everything one last time before putting on googles that covered his bright green eyes. It was rare in this country for someone to be having green eyes, the best thing to do, don't risk it, don't risk anything. Leave all firearms behind. Well all firearms were made by HQ, so no matter how they wanted to track any killer in the Jeagers, there was practically no clue at all.

Putting on a black overcoat that he always wore, Eren checked his watch once more. It was approximately 5:15, and the meeting had just started. This was the perfect time, where no guards would be allowed to stay on the floor to prevent any leak of information in the meeting. And no personal drivers nor assistants would be here, the meeting would last at least 3 hours, no driver would be stupid enough to stand outside the gate. They would be drinking tea at a nearby coffee shop or something. Just to make sure he was right, he risked a glance at the front gate again. Everything was clear, no limousine. He glanced through the window, no guards. Perfect timing.

Jumping off the tree he was on, he landed perfectly inside the large building. That was close. Just a few millimeters back, he would have crashed the back gate and announced his presence. He ran between two buildings to get cover, using the blind spots of the CCTV at the gate. Testing the earpiece one last time, he said a simple word "IN." The response he got was brief, "Start." Was all he said, and from here, the clock started ticking.

Eren rushed out, taking down two CCTVs before they could even get a glimpse of him. Seeing a worker, he made him unconscious and pulled him to the shadows, changing their outfits and wearing the uniform loosely over his clothes. He fished around the pockets, and found an ID card. Perfect. He then took the cap that the worker was wearing, and put it on, making sure it covered his face. That was one minute. Actually, if you really counted, it was 59.9 seconds. Logically, changing with such a speed wasn't possible, but being a professional, now that is different.

He walked out of the shadows, pulling the cap further down and made sure that everything the CCTV could see was the back of a normal worker, or so they thought. Taking out the ID card, he swiped it into the workers' entrance. He entered an empty corridor. Having the map of the place memorized at the back of his head, he made sure there were no CCTVs watching him and made sure that no one could see him nor follow him. Reaching the fire escape, he swiped the card again, letting the door open. Then, he took off the uniform behind the staircase, changing into his black clothes again.

Running up the stairs to the fifth floor, he paused a bit and listened to any sounds. Finding none, he opened the door silently, finding no one at the corridor as well. He moved swiftly, using the walls as a leverage before taking down another 3 more cameras. Meeting Room 2, he remember, and he walked to the room that he wanted, his rubber boots making no sound. Taking a deep breath, he checked with HQ how much time he had left. He had ten minutes. Well, that was enough. _Here we go._

Kicking open the large door in front of him, he glanced around to make sure that they was no camera. He found none, well, they were having and illegal discussion inside the meeting room anyway, wouldn't want any cameras. The boss of the group, Arthur, if he didn't remember wrongly, asked him who his was. Refusing to answer just like his previous tasks, the wasted no time and immediately took out two guns, both with silencers and started shooting, killing most of the people in the room.

Some decided to fight back, but being the professional he was, he wasted no time in taking them down. He swiped out a knife when he realized that he ran out of bullets. Stabbing the hearts of those on the floor to make sure that they were dead, he swiped the blood off the knife before making his way slowly to boss, backing him up to a corner, before whispering dangerously in his ear.

"Where are the documents?"

Receiving the answer that was whispered in his ear along with a plea to keep him alive, Eren made his way to the cupboard indicated. Taking out a stack of papers, he flipped through them. Satisfied, he stabbed the knife into Arthur's heart, twisting it into a circle, giving him a painful torturing death for the last time before pulling out the knife again, throwing in onto the floor. He put the papers into a plastic bag and zipped it tightly.

_3 minutes until mission ends._

_Shit,_ he cursed. He looked around frantically for an alarm. Where was it? This meeting room should have one freaking alarm, right? Sadly, he found none. _Too private. _He cursed his back luck before glancing around one last time but he still found no alarm. Where? Suddenly, he remembered an alarm just at the end of the corridor on this floor. He could just use that alarm.

_2 minutes till mission ends._

He rushed over to the end of the corridor, praying that he was right. Thankfully, he was. Taking out a new and clean knife, he smashed the glass, and the alarm immediately went off. There wasn't enough time to go down the emergency staircase now. He looked around and saw a window behind him. Peeking out the window, he saw that the window was extremely close to an area the gate. There was a patch of grass there. He could land there. But was it worth the risk?

_1 minute till mission ends._

Screw it! Like it or not, Eren was jumping, he didn't have any other choice now. Any extra time for a mission was the worst thing that could probably happen. Preparing for his fall, he opened the window, took a very deep breath, and then jumped with all his might. It was very fast, but it felt like time slowed down for him. He was praying so hard to land on the grass in the middle of his jump. He closed his eyes and he reached the end of his jump…..

….And he landed on grass.

_Mission over, report._

"Success." Eren said through the earpiece. Standing up, he brushed the dirt from his clothes and sighed thankfully. There were a few cuts and bruises, but there were no bones broken and no serious injuries, he was grateful for that. He sat down to rest before his journey back to HQ. Looking back at the building, he saw guards rushing up to the meeting room. He sighed.

"What's the matter with you, brat? Can't get up or something?" Eren opened his eyes in shock when he saw a figure standing right in front of him. He grimaced a bit. This man was short, he had to admit. He was wearing a black coat, a red dress shirt with black pants, a belt separated the two. He had sunglasses on him and he wore black boots. He had a weird haircut though, bangs separated in the middle, almost like a military hairstyle.

"Who are you?" Eren asked, praying that it wasn't an enemy. He didn't have energy to deal with this shit anymore. The man only smirked a bit, looking down a bit.

"So you can talk and stand, what a shitty brat. I wanted to ask you, were you the one who killed the idiots up there?" As he said this, he pointed up to the building where all the commotion was going on. Eren turned to where he was pointing before looking back at him. With slight hesitation, he nodded, and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you a cop?" The question was so soft that the man didn't even hear him. He was mumbling to himself.

"Thank God. Now, that saves me some work, was going to kill that guy anyway, breaking off deals with the people in my gang. Now that is worth some killing, indeed…..wait, what did you say?" The man turned in surprise to Eren, his black sunglasses reflecting some of the light of the sun as Eren averted his eyes and repeated his question a little more loudly.

To his surprise, the man laughing loudly. He was trying to catch his breath when he saw that Eren had a questioning look on his face. He controlled his laughter and started talking.

"Cop, where did you get that idea, shitty brat? You're from Jaegers, aren't you? Well brat," he leaned down to look at Eren in the eyes, "My name's Levi, and have you heard of Survey Corps?"

**OMG! Hi guys, long time no see. This is my new fanfic XD. This is just an attempt, the question is, should I continue this or not? Do you guys like the plot? I really don't know yet, so if I get enough response, I will continue this fanfic, I guess. Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Killer

2

The Survey Corps, a gang that no gang would have never heard before. Winning every turf war, starting a fight just to get revenge for their own gang members, and even robbing the rich to give to the poor. Their leader, only known briefly as Levi, was known to be equipped with amazing leadership skills, and looks that could make every woman fall for him.

Levi had heard this a lot of times, and since no one knew that he was the leader of the Survey Corps (except for other gangs), he had been mentioned this frequently, when he was asked for his name, he would only say that he was 'John', seeing that it was the most common name here. Levi knew that his looks could make every girl do whatever he wanted them to, but yet he chose to ignore his natural 'talent'.

But Levi saw Eren, and he knew of Eren's capability, and he wanted to get Eren to do something.

"Yeah I know," He saw Eren gulped, "You're my enemy of my father. Ok, see you around, bye." He turned to run, and just for a moment, he was tempted to catch him, but he stopped to think for a while before sighing, if fate wanted them to meet again, then he would make sure the boy doesn't get out of his grasp.

"Levi, who was that?" A woman with brown hair asked the leader, she was wearing a simple black blouse and skirt, combat boots on her feet. There wasn't a standard uniform for the Survey Corps, but this was the most comfortable clothing for fights, therefore most of the members chose this style.

"Some brat of Jaegers, son of the current boss as well." Levi dug into his coat pocket and took out a box of cigarettes and fished out a lighter before offering the girl one, but she shook her head.

"Suit yourself." Levi shrugged and lit his cigarette. He took a sip before turning to the girl, "So, what do you think of him, Petra?"

"He's pretty good, but I get a feeling that you want to do something more with him, don't you, Levi?" Petra leaned on the limousine, tapping her foot impatiently. Levi saw the impatient movement, and sighed before throwing down his cigarette and put it out with his boot. Petra rolled her eyes but opened the door as Levi went into it.

"Oh, you know me too well, Petra, too well."

…

_(Flashback)_

_7-year-old Eren was listening to his mother tell him the story about the story of Cinderella. His mother looked so happy, and Eren was listening attentively, he always liked stories. However, that night, his mother had told his own version of Cinderella. Her stories brought out another side of the same fairytale that all children liked._

"_What if Cinderella lied?" His mother had asked him._

"_She lied, mama? But I thought Cinderella had lots of animal friends and was well liked!" Eren had pouted, frowning at his mother. His mother had chuckled and ruffled his head._

"_Sometimes, Eren, there are two sides to the same story." She had said._

"_Let's say, after the Fairy Godmother helped Cinderella to get to the ball, however only giving her a time limit. Cinderella, however was too greedy, and she wanted the prince to wed her after knowing that the prince had fell in love with her. That was why she had purposely left the glass shoes there. Isn't that another side of the story?"_

"_Mama, do you think that that is real?" Eren had looked at his mother with large round eyes, hoping to get a right answer._

"_What do you think, Eren?" His mother looked at him, "I think, sometimes, to get something we really want or to protect something that we really love, we must be able to give up something that we love. We have to always give up some things for the greater good."_

"_Hmm, yeah, Mommy! But you'll love me forever, won't you?" Eren had grinned, his mother had smiled, but before she could answer, two men wearing dark clothes had come in, holding a handkerchief and a knife. Eren's mother had been so scared, yet she still stood in front of Eren, determined to not let the two men touch her son, no matter what._

_Eren was screaming as they took his mother away. His mother had been screaming loudly, as if begging for someone to save her and her son. His mother struggled to get out of their grasp, but one of the men had covered her nose with the handkerchief, and she had fainted. Eren had pleaded, crying, begging them to let her go. She had a son! He had chased both of them until the out of the house, but he realized that there was a car actually there waiting for them. _

_The window of the car had opened, and Eren saw a figure that he loved._

_His father had kidnapped his own wife._

_Daddy, Mommy, will you still love me after this?_

_Mommy, will the story of Cinderella happen to me?_

_Mommy, will I get my own Prince Charming?_

_Mommy, you haven't answered whether you loved me._

_Mommy, come back…_

"EREN WAKE UP!" He was thrown out of his bed, and he woke up with a shock.

"Gri…sha?" He struggled to get up. "Get your weapons! Wear your clothes! We have guests!"

"Who?"

"The Survey Corps."

…..

Levi and the ten people following him had gone through triple screening, confiscating every type of possible weapon that the Jaegers suspect that they could have. He didn't mind, all the people he had with him today were martial arts professionals. He was confident that they could take down the gang and take Eren away with him.

Eren…

They were took to a large living room, where Grisha and his gang were waiting. Eren was standing next to the throne-like-chair that Grisha was sitting. His eyes narrowed, seeing Eren in a dishelleved state. He couldn't wait to bring him out of here.

"I'll go straight to the point," He said, sitting on an armchair, putting his legs on the table in front of him.

"**I wish to buy Eren." **

**3…2…1…**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I think you heard me extremely clearly unless you're deaf." Levi crossed his arms impatiently, annoyed at the Jaegers' boss. He diverted his attention to the boy standing next to him, yet the boy refused to meet his eyes. Well, no matter, he thought, the boy would become one of the Survey Corps soon.

"So," He turned back, "You want me, Grisha Jaeger, to sell my one and only son, Eren, to you, our enemy? Do you think that I would be so willing? Are you going to sell my son into prostitution or anything else? Although I'm the leader of Jaegers, I am not that willing to give up any of my family members so quickly. I am a father and a husband, you know?"

"SHUT UP!"

All heads turned to Eren, shocked at the outburst. Levi, however, sat back on his chair, amused by the argument in front of him.

"You have no right to talk about mom, you sick twisted bastard! That day," Tears streamed down Eren's face, "That day, you sacrificed mom for your stupid turf war! You're not a husband nor a father! You're just a selfish bastard who is willing to sacrifice everything you should hold dear for your gang! You sacrificed mom, you tied her up and burnt her so that you could distract the enemy before attacking them! I saw mom being taken away with my own eyes! You twisted stupid motherfuck—"

"Eren, calm down." Levi couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and cradled the boy into his chest. The boy wrenched free from his grasp for a moment and vomited on the floor. He panted, but Levi never let go of him, patting his back until he was done.

"Eren, calm down. You should take a rest." Levi covered Eren's eyes for a moment and Eren immediately lost conscious.

"So," Levi turned to face Grisha, "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

**Donee. Demand is 10 reviews. XDDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Killer

3

_Fushigi da ne Ima no kimochi  
Sora kara futte kita mitai  
Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga Tokimeki wo miseru yo_

_Hajimete deatta toki kara  
Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody  
Tomerarenai tomaranai Naze_

_Translation:_

_It's strange, This feeling I have right now.  
It's almost as if it came falling down from the sky.  
The color of this special season excites my heart._

_From the first time we met,  
The melody of my heart has shouted a sign.  
I can't stop, I won't stop, Why?_

~Snow Halation, Love Live! School Idol Project!

…..

"Well, that was it?" Levi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. The man who claimed to be Eren's father nodded. He leaned back to the chair and thought for a moment. He glanced at Eren's peacefully sleeping on a chair next to him. Well, he wasn't sleeping, he fainted.

"Well, now you understand why I am not selling my son." Grisha pushed up his glasses, meeting Levi's stare with his own bored one. Although he himself was very nervous, years of being a mafia leader had taught him to never show any emotion, especially when you are talking to an enemy.

Levi kept quiet for a minute. He was in deep thought, as if he was trying to figure something out, and his eyes snapped opened suddenly as he slammed one of his hand on Geisha's desk, the other pointing a gun at him. Grisha blinked and he only say the gun pointed at him when he heard a click. However, at the same time, Grisha's 'right-hand-man' reacted and pointed a gun at Levi. One of Levi's subordinates reached for a gun, but Levi raised his hand.

"I think, you have some fucking brain problems, shitface. I wouldn't have stayed with my dad if he had been such a dick!"

Grisha looked at Levi calmly before reaching for the drawer on his left.

"Don't move!" And Grisha froze. Levi pushed the gun until the tip touched Grisha's forehead. He paid no mind to the gun being pointed at him as he knew that he could dodge the bullet easily.

"This is my turf, Levi, believe it or not, if you shoot me, there will be more people here ready to kill you." Grisha grinned at Levi, who scoffed before leaning forward to whisper in Grisha's ear, "Do you seriously believe I came here without planning?"

BANG!

"HE SHOT GRISHA!"

"GET HIM!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

At the same time Levi had fired the gun, one of his gang members had threw a smoke bomb. Yes, all of them had come prepared. It didn't matter whether Grisha agreed or not. Once Levi wanted something, he would always get it, even if he had to use force. Levi shot Grisha three times into his heart before putting on a gas mask. He carried Eren bridal-style, ignoring all the commotion beside him as he carried Eren outside.

The driver of the limousine waiting for them saluted Levi once, then opened the door for them. Levi, still carrying Eren got into the limousine as the driver went to his seat and ignited the car. Levi glanced back to see all his mafia member getting into the cars before pressing taking out a switch from his pocket and turned it on. He then threw the switch out as the building that was, well 'used to' be the Jaegers headquarters now exploded. Levi smiled. He looked down at the figure sleeping soundly on his lap as he caressed his hair.

_My Eren…._

….

_Eren had never been to any beach before, but his mother used to tell him about them, when there were reading storybooks. He liked his mother telling him about the world, therefore he would purposely ask what the beach was like each them they read about it. Carla, who loved her son, would always satisfy his curiosity and would always tell him more._

"_Mommy, what's the sea like?"_

"_Hmmm, you know, the sea has two sides. It can be calm and peaceful if you are a good boy. However, if you do not respect the sea, it will grow mad and sweep you away!" Carla giggled, and tickled Eren's waist. Eren would laugh along with him mother and then they would then run around the room, laughing and giggling_

_Until his father came back._

"_Carla, where is my dinner? Tell the maids to hurry up with it! What are you going? Carla, where are you?" _

"_Eren," Carla whispered to him frantically, "Listen to me, don't leave this room, no matter what, do you understand? Pinkie promise?"_

"_Okay mommy!" Eren would whisper to her before Carla would leave the room, holding a pained smile._

_Then Eren would go to bed, snuggle under the covers, and then fall asleep easily. Of course, he was a young kid, he would've gotten tired just from a little running and reading._

"_Why have you been hanging around with that idiotic child again? Didn't I tell you not to be with him? He needs to be cold and calm, not happy! He's a future professional killer, didn't you know? He'll work for me-!" Grisha was scolding Carla, but once he had mentioned Eren, she was so angry that she slapped him._

_Carla held her trembling hand, and looked at Grisha's furious face, and she immediately regretted it. Whatever Grisha did next was enough to wake Eren from his slumber, sliding down the door silently and he heard his mother pleads and cries. Not daring to break his promise with his mother, he didn't open the door. Tears streamed down his face._

"_Mommy…Mommy…"_

"**EREN!"**

Eren snapped his eyes open to see grey eyes staring at him. He blinked as Levi leaned back. Eren took a second to realize his surroundings. Wait, his pillow was surprisingly comfortable, and…warm. Warm? Pillow didn't produce heat, they were supposed to be soft and cold. He jolted up in surprise, he was actually sleeping on Levi's lap. He blushed instantly.

"Finally awake huh, sleeping beauty?" The mafia leader asked with a smirk.

That smirk, it was the same smirk that he had seen not too long ago. The same face with short, straight black hair with the same undercut. This time, however, he was wearing collar checkered, long-sleeved shirt with a red tie. The shirt's pattern was a mixture of light blue, black and white. He was also wearing black pants with a belt and dress shoes polished till perfection. A blazer draped lazily on his right arm. Eren assumed that he

"Awake now, princess?" Levi smirked at him. He took out a handkerchief from his blazer and handed it to Eren, who blinked at him twice before Levi whispered, "Your saliva." Eren blushed immediately and took the handkerchief, wiping his lips and refusing to look at Levi. Once he was done, he handed back the handkerchief to Levi, who cringed. Eren thought twice, and pocketed the handkerchief.

"You-you're Levi, aren't you?" Eren stammered. He received no answer, therefore he assumed that he was correct. "Where are we going?"

"To buy you new clothes. I hurt your dad and I burnt down your house." Levi said calmly, looking at Eren in the eye.

Pause.

Silence.

Pause.

Silence.

"YOU'RE JOKING, AREN'T YOU?!" Eren exclaimed to Levi. Levi kept silent, so Eren assumed that he was correct again. He looked at Levi and shook his head. Burning a mafia's headquarters couldn't have only taken five minutes. Just then, the car turned into an unfamiliar street. The lights were bring and they blinded him temporary. He saw men and women walking around, dressed in Giorgio Armani, Rolex watches and holding Gucci handbags. His eyes widened in surprise as he secretly awed at them, his eyes shining with awe.

"Is this the rumored rich-society-shopping-world, Sina District?" Eren glanced at Levi, who sat back into the seat calmly, as if this was very usual to him.

"New experience, huh?" Levi muttered under his breath, as the limousine stopped in front of a shop called "The Garrison Fashion."

The driver got down from his seat and opened the door for Levi, who pulled Eren out of it when he was done. After Eren got out of the limousine, he turned to see a shiny, black, sleek vehicle. Had he been riding in this? Fuck this, he would never be able to afford anything like this in his whole life. He sighed before turning to the front to see an expensive-looking clothing shop.

"Erm, Levi…" Eren pulled Levi's shirt, "you said you burnt my house, so I'm kind of broke?" Eren stammered a little as he fiddled with his thumbs. His T-shirt and jeans really out here. Not like it was his fault though.

"Who said that you would be paying, shitty brat?" Levi stood in front of the door while his driver opened the door for him. A bell jingled as a shop attended bowed slightly to Levi.

"How can I help you today, Mr. Ackerman?"

So, his surname is Ackerman, Eren made a mental note to himself. Levi glanced to the ceiling, as if he was trying to make a decision before sighing.

"Get him a wardrobe. With casual and formal attire, with dress shoes and ties and all that and underwear, of course. Then, dress him out with the nicest attire then send him out. I need a smoke, so I'll be waiting outside. Count this on my tab." Levi told the attendant before leaving the shop and started smoking.

"Well then, this way, sir."

…

Eren swore that he had never tried on so much clothes in his life before. He glanced at the mirror. This was the final suit that Levi had ordered him to wear. It had and indigo suit with indigo pants, with a white-collared shirt with brown dress shoes. The attendant, looking pleased, cut off the price tag and handed it to Eren. Eren almost fainted when he saw the price tag. The suit cost $22,000!

"LEVI!" Eren stormed out of the shop, where Levi was smoking calmly. The mafia leader looked at him from up to down before breathing out a puff of smoke.

"What is it, hot stuff?" He smirked at the boy.

"This is too expensive, you can't buy me this!" Eren exclaimed, his mother would have never earned $22,000 in her whole life. His dad well, didn't bother spending money on him anyway. Levi breathed out another puff of smoke before looking at him, as if he was face palming.

"It's Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke, what did you even expect? You done? I think I need to pay the bill now." Levi threw the cigarette and stepped on it, successfully extinguishing it.

"But Levi, this is seriously too expensive!"

"Now listen here, brat," Levi pulled the tie of the oh-so-expensive suit and glared at the boy, "it's my money, I have a human right to spend money wherever I want, shitty brat. Did your mom teach you any manners? You're supposed to say 'thank you' when you receive a gift. Watch your mouth, the next time you talk back to me, you'll get a foot print in your face. Now then let's go."

The amount Levi paid for his clothes was too much but he didn't dare to say anything. The fear of having a shoe in his face was too great that he was too scared to even complain about the price. Levi had even paid for a wardrobe, and paid for express mail, and insisting that the clothes should have no crease when there were sent to his house. Eren felt so guilty and kept asking Levi to stop doing it for him. However, a glare from Levi silenced him immediately. Levi also bought him three bottles of cologne, and asked him to spray the most expensive one immediately. Now, he found himself in the same limousine as before, with Levi next to him.

"You look better now. Now, to Erwin's house."

**OMG! I REACHED APPROXIMATELY 2000 WORDS! THAT IS SO AWESOME!**

**Done. Demand is 12 reviews now, seriously, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heart Killer

Chapter 4

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."  
― Neil Gaiman, _the Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

It was the first time Eren was sitting in a limousine. Levi was next to him, his eyes focused on his phone, his laptop at his lap. Eren's mind was filled with questions? Who was Erwin? Why are we going to his house? Is Levi filthy rich? Is Levi going to sell him to prostitution? Does Levi earn his money through selling people like this? Buying them expensive stuff, then selling him away?

No, he wouldn't let Levi do this to him!

He wanted to get out of here, to leave this car and go back to his 'house'. If this was the case, he would prefer to work for his 'father'. He wanted to scream and cry, kick Levi to the floor and then rushing out of this car. But he was too afraid to break the silence. For once, Eren Jaeger was scared. He was scared that the punishment was worse if he broke the silence, Levi's concentration. He shuffled around his seat, wanting to take the uncomfortable seatbelt that was almost strangling him. Anyway, Levi was probably joking about killing his father and burning his home.

Sigh. One, more, step and he would be just free from all of this crap.

"Don't even try, Eren." Levi barely looked up from his laptop, his hands furiously typing on the keyboard. Eren looked away guiltily. Through the reflection from the mirror, he knew that Levi was barely even glancing at him. How did he even know then? Psychological powers?

"Levi." Ignored.

"Levi". Silence.

"Leviiiiiiiiii!"

"What-and What is it, stupid brat? Can't you see I'm trying to solve a fucking problem here? My whole business is going to crash because one of my motherfucking assholes screwed up the profit calculations. And now I'm facing an almost 1 million loss. If you don't think you can solve this problem in one second, shut the fuck up because I don't give a damn about what you care or think. You want to drink or eat or shit, tell Edward there but it's not my fucking problem." Levi pointed a guy who was standing behind them. Eren's eyes opened in surprise, he had not seen him there.

"Such colouful language." Eren rolled in eyes in annoyance, before he sat up and looked at Levi with a smirk. "Levi, you said 'one of my _mm-mm _assholes, didn't you? Doesn't that mean that you have one asshole? What are you? A monster?"

"You are so wrong, kid. And anyway, if I did it, I would never be bottom anyway. Go to sleep brat, you're annoying me." Levi barely glanced up at Eren. His eyes were still glued to the laptop's screen. He waved his hand, and Edward immediately brought a blanket and a pillow. Eren rolled his eyes, then refused them. He unbuckled his belt, and was going to lie on the seats-

"Don't you dare put you shoes on the seats."

"Yes, mom." Eren rolled his eyes and took out his 'polished-till-perfection-shoes. He prepared to lie down on the seats for a comfortable nap and was going to close his eyes-

"You're going to get your suit crumpled up."

"And you just told me to go to sleep. Such good logic, mom." Now, that earned a reaction from Levi. The normally composed man snapped his face up, for once not facing his laptop or phone. His eyebrows narrowed dangerously, his eyes glaring at Eren.

"Oops, sensitive subject. But seriously, what am I going to do?" Eren shrugged and evaded his eyes from Levi's. Those intimidating grey eyes had took his breath away. They were like stars twinkling the dark, twin swords ready to strike an enemy. He dared to glance at the window, just to see those grey eyes staring back at him.

"Can't you just sleep like a proper person? Like with a straight back or something?" Was it just the lights, or those intimidating grey eyes softened? Eren gulped for a minute, his face was getting hotter? What was he thinking about? His eyes were pretty?

Eren ignored Levi and turned his back on the working man.

_Just go to sleep, Eren, go to sleep….._

…

_Eren found out that he was gay at the young age of 12. He realized that he had a crush on Marco when he was still in secondary school. Marco was a senior, and a popular one in fact. He always had this gang of friends surrounding him and he was always approached by girls. Eren was what you could call a stalker. He did not dare to approach him, and would only stay at the sidelines, watching him from afar like a guardian angel._

_ He entered the same school as Marco in the end and continued to follow him. What he bought for lunch, what girls he talked to, what was his lesson before break, his favourite subject, his favourite colour, his favourite animal, even his favourite jacket. Eren was embarrassed at first when he realized that he probably knew more about Marco than his senior would know himself. Therefore, Eren decided to never confess to Marco, and just keep quiet and unnoticed. _

_ It was all fine, until Jean confessed to Marco._

_ He remembered that day extremely clearly as Jean pulled Marco to the roof of the building. They had talked about normal things like the weather and their studies. Until Jean stood up and pulled Marco up too and said those three magical words that were about to make Eren cry. Marco had been stunned until he realized that he had some small feeling in his heart towards Jean and decided to give him a chance. Eren was hiding behind the door, eavesdropping their whole conversation._

_**"I really, really, like you, please go out with me."**_

_ Eren had wanted to say the same thing to Marco a long, long time ago. But, holding his breath, he quietly went down the staircase and sneaked into the toilet, and started sobbing quietly. From that day on, he never ever went to school today. After all, school sounded meaningless when he had to see Marco with another guy, kissing and holding each other hands in front of him? That sounds like torture._

_ Eren was pissed, but as time passed by, his first love for Marco faded, but it never disappeared._

…

"-Grisha. Are you very sure? I'm pretty sure you were so hooked on getting Eren that you just gave up and didn't really bother to listen to him."

Eren could barely listen to what Levi and that 'blond-eyebrows-guy' was saying. He was fidgeting his drink, and he was extremely self-conscious. Firstly, he was in an expensive suit, which he had never worn in his entire life. Secondly, he was in a so-called 'high-class-banquets'. Everyone was dressed as if they were royalty, and he felt extremely out of place. Seeing that Levi wasn't paying any attention to him, he decided to sneak off and get some fresh air.

Trying his best not to cringe at the expensive- looking jewelry and the smell of expensive cologne, he politely muttered some 'excuse-me's and made his way through the crowd, grabbing some drink here and there, and just holding them and putting them somewhere just to try to fit into the crowd. He politely declined some wine, some snacks and most of all, excused himself from whatever conversation that anyone wanted to strike with him.

"Did you hear about Grisha Jaeger?"

Eren paused and looked back to see who was talking about his father. He turned just to see a few young men sipping in their drinks. They couldn't be more than 18, he thought. Perhaps they knew Levi, or maybe they were working for him? Either way, he had to get more information about what they were going to say. Taking another drink from another waiter who passed by him, he took a few deep breaths before he poised himself as a gentleman.

"Good evening."

"Good evening. Wait, were you the boy who came with Captain Levi?"

"Yes, I'm one of his cousins, my name's Farlan."

_Listen brat, introduce yourself as Farlan Church. Your dad owns a fucking company, and your mom has her own clothing line. You're one of my distant relatives all the way from Australia and you have a sister named Isabel. You're here tonight because I brought you as my guest and whatever shit they ask you, just make something believable up, got it?_

_ Yes, yes Levi._

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you, my name's Reiner and he's Bertolt. Did you hear the news about Grisha Jaeger anyway?"

"No, I didn't. Please, do tell me what happened."

"Oh. I heard that he was killed by Captain Levi of the First Legion. This is an accomplishment to out United Forces of the Survey Corps. This is incredible! I heard he even kidnapped the son of Grisha, and he is most likely going to get as much information as he can from his son. This is indeed great news. If some of the members had ran away, we could always hunt from them easily. Won't you agree that this was an incredible move?" The guy names Reiner was talking to him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yes, yes….indeed. Please, do, excuse me." Eren was dumbstruck, he was numb. He couldn't believe it. He thought that Levi had been lying! He believed him. That was what Levi had been trying to do? Buy him nice clothes, ask him to attend some important function so that he would trust him more? Eren couldn't take it anymore.

With his bangs covering his eyes, Eren walked solemnly as he could to the nearest balcony. He needed some air with no one around him. He trudged to the balcony and leaned on him as he felt his eyes heat up. He covered his eyes as the tears started to fall. He was devastated, yes, Grisha had killed his mother, he had used him, and yet they were still related by blood.

His tears kept falling. He had trusted Levi!

"Eren?" A familiar voice called out behind him. He paused and turned to look back.

"MARCO?"

**OMG I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I KNOW I PROMISED BUT I WAS SERIOUSLY TOO BUSY! BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT NOW! **

**I JUST COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING JEAN AND MARCO. I SORTA SHIP THEM YOU KNOW XD**


End file.
